Murder in Modan
Flight from Minnongate The fragments of the Tellenmae Crystal in their grasp, the Crimson Company escapes from under the winged shadow of the Dragon Arsozah. Catching their breath at the Temple of Torm outside Minnongate, they discussed their next move with Justice Tiarnon, leader of the temple. They decide to head to Modan with Tiarnon providing a letter of introduction to Tyrus, Head Justice of Modan - the most senior cleric of Torm in the duchy but who more importantly was on good terms with Duke Rygal himself. After three days hard travel, the party arrived at Modan, capital of the Duchy of Thelland. Modan After arriving in Modan, they stay the night at the Green Dragon Inn. In the morning they visit Tyrus at the Temple of Torm. Agreeing that your quest is of the utmost importance, he agrees to to take you directly to Duke Rygal. Arriving at the keep, you meet Sensachel Roberts who escorts you to see the Duke - there you meet Fyril Eldermantle, a visiting diplomat from Allahorn. He agrees that Arsozah threatens the duchy and possibly the entire realm and acquiesces to your request to rebuild Shadowfell Keep. He invites you to a meal that evening where various Lords, Ladies and Fyril will be in attendance. After a pleasant evening of food and talk, the party retires for the evening...only to be woken up by guards arresting them for conspiracy to murder! Fyril had been murdered during the night and Daryl's unconscious body found at the scene. Tyrus is summoned and after much a discussion invokes an old right given to Chief Justices and makes the party Justices of Torm and gaves them a writ giving them full judicial and investigative powers. The party sets out to prove Daryl's innocence. Investigation The party investigate the crime scene, Daryl's room and talked to several people in the keep and learnt how the keep's defenses worked from Blizzix. They elimated several possibilities and ended the day with several suspects and hypothesis as to what happened. That evening they received a note saying the author of said note had information pertaining to the murder and asking them to meet in a square near the keep at midnight. The Crimson Company went to the meeting only to find it was a trap and they were set upon by a band of thugs. They defeated the ambush with some aid from a mysterious beast which set upon multiple archers on the rooftops. A series of clues led them to discover that Senaschel Robert's daughter had been kidnapped; when confronted he confessed that he had been blackmailed into allowing the assassins to circumnavigate the keep's magical defenses and kill Fyril. The party rescued Robert's daughter and were aided by no no other then Fyril himself, who was revealed to be a powerful archdruid and after the assassaination attempt, which he handily foiled, agreed with Rygal to fake his death in order to draw out who was behind the plot. In the midst of the fight it was revealed Ninaran was involved in the devious plot, hired by unknown parties. She managed to escape, once again. After being reunited with Daryl the party discussed with Rygal what to do with the crystals and it was agreed it would be safer to split them up. The fire crystal would stay with the Duke in Modan, the wind crystal would go with Robyn to Celastraceae, the water would be taken by Chip to the Capital to be gaven to the Queen and Berzeli took the green crystal and accompanied Fyril back to Allahorn. Category:Adventures